User talk:Flower1470
Archive 2011 || Archive 2012 || Archive 2013 || Archive 2014 || Archive 2015 ~Flower1470 ♥ Gaming footer Hi, Flower1470! Toontown was recently added to the list of gaming sites to be considered for inclusion in the Gaming footers. Since it wasn't an admin who suggested it, I thought I'd swing by and make sure that you approved of such inclusion before making any changes ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:12, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'll make the inclusion today! Raylan13 (talk) 17:49, January 8, 2016 (UTC) More Plans! Hey I got two things to tell you. 1. I remember a LOT of things from 11 years ago that was different on Toontown Online and I plan to share/incoparate it somehow into the Wiki. I even have a UK 2005 Retail disc with GSW Leftovers! 2. Got any other forms of contact like Skype? edits I'm currently running a bot to rollback all the dude's edits lol. Just wanted to let you know incase you are manually rollbacking them :p. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 03:25, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::All edits have been rollbacked. You don't actually see them since I have botted them :). — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 03:28, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Um... I see that someone named EpicMan18 edited a whole bunch of pages in a short period of time and that you're reverting the edits. What happened? WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Whew, it's getting hot in here what I live in New Zealand. Hey good job for keep look after by wiki. Of course I can look after this wiki to help you, keep in touch! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 05:09, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Um... I might know him. I think we live in the same apartment building. Also, it appears he created a couple of . It is annoying when people do this kind of stuff. Keep up the excellent work! WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:23, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Ironically has edits on this wiki qualifying him for adminship. I wouldn't want him as an admin, though. WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC) EpicMan EpicMan successfully vandalized the entire wiki under the username ! He put the template on all of the pages and currently ranks 9th on this wiki in terms of badges! WonderMan1999 (talk) 06:27, February 23, 2016 (UTC) EpicMan24 is going to make vandalism soon again he is still creating too many accounts and he can't stop I am pretty sure if VSTF or you can block him by give a block reason is "Abusing multiple accounts and Vandalism" as together reason. So I hope he should check his reason. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 21:07, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Note Hey, I think it's best to take action now to block this user to prevent them vandalize this wiki again. I saw them started vandalizing other wiki. Thank you. * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 02:13, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Understood, thank you! :~Flower1470 ♥ 02:24, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Admin Hi! I would like to become an admin on this wiki. Where can I start? Is there anything that I could help with? Thanks in advance! The Wikiator (talk) 01:24, March 2, 2016 (UTC) IMPERSONATOR!!! It appears that a vandal is trying to impersonate you! Their username is FIower1470. I suggest blocking him/her permanently for impersonation. Also, thanks for replying to my previous comment. The Wikiator (talk) 03:43, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Admin What's it like to be an admin on this wiki? How difficult and time consuming is it? How can I become one? Where can I start? I'm interested in helping! WonderMan1999 (talk) 17:23, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Pokechimp1999 Pokechimp1999 is back under the name Pokechimp1999 V! He has recreated the Noobs. page and has blanked a users user page! I suggest blocking him for abusing multiple accounts! WonderMan1999 (talk) 05:35, March 7, 2016 (UTC) CfD Looks like we have a new candidate for deletion! It has been deleted before. Can you delete it again? WonderMan1999 (talk) 06:49, March 7, 2016 (UTC) What just happened? Someone just added this garbage, removed, to your talk page. Why would anyone do that? Vandals like these really need to get a life! WonderMan1999 (talk) 22:13, March 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: RE: What just happened? It says something in the edit summary about hacking your page. How is removed supposed to hack your page? WonderMan1999 (talk) 23:03, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Code. removed I tried this code on my user page and this is what happened! Did the same thing happen to your talk page? WonderMan1999 (talk) 23:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Your talk page is back! What happened to it? WonderMan1999 (talk) 01:56, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I saw Pokechimp1999 is going to be really crazy isn't it? He tries to started on this wiki war by against him, so I hope VSTF or Abuse filter will stop him, if he tries to become a spam bots. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 03:22, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Pokechimp1999 The question we should be asking isn't if, but when Pokechimp1999 VI will recreate the noobs page and destroy the entire wiki. Probably with the assistance of spam bots to get the job done quickly, and VPN to evade IP blocks! In fact he could already be writing a spam bot as we speak, designed to outsmart the abuse filters on this wiki! He has created multiple accounts today, so I don't think it would be difficult for him to create several more! He may have already done it! Remember the spam attacks by EpicMan? Pokechimp1999 and EpicMan could be one and the same! This is all speculation, but it seems very plausible. EpicMan or not, Pokechimp1999 is probably a force to be reckoned with. He has persisted in his vandalism for more than 5 years and I don't see him stopping anytime soon! I wish you the best of luck in dealing with whatever the future may be and thank you for taking such good care of this wiki. It is so much better than it was 5 years ago thanks to admins like you! WonderMan1999 (talk) 04:10, March 14, 2016 (UTC) �� It's been an hour and you haven't responded! Are you still alive? WonderMan1999 (talk) 05:15, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Sleeping Virtual Skelecog Apparently, there used to be a page called Sleeping Virtual Skelecog on this wiki! It's amazing, what kinds of crazy titles you can find in the deletion log! Also, it appears that this edit by was actually constructive! I have no clue why he chose to make a constructive edit on this wiki for once! WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:07, March 14, 2016 (UTC) He's coming back! Are you sure that VSTF has it covered? EpicMan is about to use a captcha farm coupled with a proxy providing him with a highly dynamic IP address to create an endless supply of accounts! If you don't know what either of those are, please Google them! The combined power of these two things will allow him to become a formidable threat to this wiki! It's your wiki and it's your choice but I strongly recommend preparing for the worst as this persistent vandal attacks the wiki once again! He's been at it for about a month now! Don't just say that they've got it covered! If they had it covered, EpicMan would have been dealt with long ago! I think he's just too epic for them! I've seen vandal bots like him elsewhere who have been active since 2004! I'm serious! Spambots are no laughing matter! They can and will wreak major havoc on your wiki and may even cause it to have to be shut down! WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:02, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for taking such good care of this wiki! Keep up the great work! WonderMan1999 (talk) 06:15, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Blocking Is blocking all you can do to stop EpicMan? I've seen EpicMan persisting in his vandalism over the past couple days and I don't see him stopping anytime soon! You have got to find a way to stop him from creating new accounts! WonderMan1999 (talk) 00:53, March 22, 2016 (UTC) HELP! Hey, it's me WonderMan1999! My brother hacked my account and he changed the password! Do something! Quick! WonderMan1999 NEED HELP! (talk) 02:48, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Improvements. I am attempting to improve the style on this page. Could you please have a quick look at it and possibly improve it? Thank you. The Wikiator (talk) 00:34, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Pokechimp1999 identified! Hi! I'm EyesEverywhere and I would like to show you the identity of Pokechimp1999! I have determined, with 99% accuracy, that this is Pokechimp1999 in real life! The image can be found on the Facebook wall of Jo Belasco. It can also be found here. Finding this info was quite easy because he left plenty of identity clues whenever he made an account! Information from his mum's Facebook wall seems to suggest that Louis is Aspergian (on the autism spectrum). Information from Wikia suggests that he has used the following accounts. Pokechimp1999, Pokechimp1999 II, Pokechimp1999 III, Pokechimp1999 IV, Lacksco1999, LouisBelasco, Louis Belasco, Pokechimp1999 V, Goner1999, WonderMan1999, and WonderMan19999. EyesEverywhere (talk) 23:09, April 9, 2016 (UTC) (Edited: 23:10, April 9, 2016 (UTC); 23:38, April 9, 2016 (UTC); 23:52, April 9, 2016 (UTC); 00:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC); Edited to include identity-first language on 00:52, April 10, 2016 (UTC); 01:03, April 10, 2016 (UTC)) P.S. Next time he makes an account, please consider the fact that his brain operates differently and that he might not fully understand how he offended everyone, before banning him. Failure to do so could be taken as discrimination! Thank you! (Added: 00:52, April 10, 2016 (UTC))